1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to power supplies in electronic systems, and more particularly to systems and methods for designing a voltage regulator module.
2. Description of Related Art
Over the last few years, power supply designers have faced increasing pressure to decrease the cost and also to increase the flexibility, performance, and reliability of power supplies. Furthermore, the power supply designers are faced with time-to-market pressures and an overabundance of choices when designing a power supply for an electronic device.
In order to design a power supply for an electronic device, a power supply designer needs to select a plurality of components for the power supply, and manually calculate a power loss for each of the selected components. This manual design method may lead to many errors. More importantly, if multiple components are used for the power supply, the manual design method becomes inefficient and costly, and may not provide reliable results because of the many errors.
What is needed is a system and method for designing a voltage regulator module in order to reduce errors in component selections of the voltage regulator module and also to improve a reliability of a power supply that is coupled with the voltage regulator module.